


Risky Lives

by SadieandJack



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadieandJack/pseuds/SadieandJack
Summary: Grissom and Sara are married and going through the highs and lows of work. One thing is for sure he loves her completely.
Relationships: Gil Grissom/Sara Sidle
Kudos: 1





	Risky Lives

Grissom cradled my body wiping my wet hair away so he could see me. His cold hand caressed my cheek as it rained down.

"Sara, wake up!" He cried

I slowly moved my head towards his chest as he tapped my cheek. He looked at the gash on my temple with blood washing away from the wound. I coughed opening my eyes seeing him in the darkness lit up by one street light above.

Our Tahoe was sitting in a mangled heap against a tree. He pulled me out worried that the engine would blow up.

He stared at me in a fuzzy haze. I closed my eyes hearing the faint sounds of the ambulance coming our way. I laid against his wet clothes as he leaned his head down touching his lips to my head.

Suddenly I started to shake. Grissom lowered me to the ground seeing I was convulsing. His fear level went through the roof. He held me down praying that this was not the end. I stopped lying still. Grissom touched my neck not feeling a pulse.

"No Sara!" He yelled, feeling someone pushing him out of the way. He stood up looking down as they tried to save me. They got me on a stretcher taking me into the ambulance quickly. Grissom followed watching them working on me. Watching, Grissom touched his chest feeling his own heart throb.

"Sir, do you need assistance?" An EMT asked, beside him.

Grissom looked over at the man seeing him for the first time.

"Does your chest hurt?"

Grissom nodded as the man took hold of his arm. The last thing Grissom heard was that they were losing me.

I slowly opened my eyes hearing a slow beep from somewhere. Someone was speaking to me.

"Can you hear me?"

I moved my head seeing a man in a white coat checking my eyes.

"I'm Doctor Holmes." He said "You are a very lucky woman."

My eyes closed as he checked my pulse. I woke up later feeling someone kissing my head.

"Sara, can you hear me?"

Grissom rubbed my hand watching my head move. He sighed looking at the heart monitor on the other side then at me. I opened my eyes looking at him.

"Hey." He said

"Grissom?" I said, in a weak voice.

"You gave me a scare." He said

I looked at his lips blinking slowly.

"How do you feel?"

I closed my eyes opening them just a second before closing them again. Grissom smoothed my hair away.

A few weeks later I was sitting on the couch in our living room as Grissom came in returning from work. He sat down beside me yawning looking over at me.

"Grissom, I am so bored I want to come back to work." I said

"We have been over this."

I moved over to him sighing. He looked at me sitting facing him.

"Grissom, I am bored here."

"Sara, I know you are bored, but you almost died and I think you need to rest."

I looked down not happy. Grissom put his hand on my cheek.

"I will let you come back, but you are on light duty only."

I put my arms around him.

"Thank you." I said

I moved back kissing him. He kissed me gently then I moved back looking at him.

"It still surprises me how close I came to losing you." He said

"I know."

I kissed him again only this time it was longer. He put his hand on my head as I moved closer. Our lips went over each other's in a rhythm. He moaned gently as I moved back looking at him.

"Do you want to….you know?"

"Yes."

I smiled standing as he did walking to the bedroom. Grissom moved waking seeing me dressed leaning over him smiling.

"Hey." I said

"What time is it?" He asked

"About two."

He sat up watching me walk around the room.

"I made coffee." I said

"What are you doing up this early?"

"I couldn't sleep."

He stood walking over to me.

"Sara, remember light duty."

"Yes, boss."

We got to work and I helped Greg in the lab. Grissom had to go to a meeting only to find me in the breakroom a few hours later drinking a large cup of coffee. I stood staring at the TV on the wall watching the news as he walked over. He looked at it a moment then he faced me.

"How are you doing?"

"Fine." I said

"You're not over doing it are you?"

"No." I said

He touched my arm then walked out. I sighed sitting down on the couch.

Grissom came out of his office seeing me talking to a man by the front desk. He nodded then as I was about to walk away he grabbed my arm talking. Grissom walked over standing beside me.

"Can I help you?" Grissom asked

"Grissom, this is Mr. Fallen. His daughter was arrested and he came to talk to someone about it." I said, making the man let me go.

"Mr. Fallen, I am Gil Grissom the supervisor."

"No one will tell me anything!" He said

"If you walk with me I can help you."

The man took a breath nodding. Grissom looked at me handing me the car keys.

"Go home and I'll get a ride."

"Are you sure?" I asked

He nodded then he walked with the man down the hallway. I sighed walking out to the car. Nick came out seeing me.

"Sara, want to come to the strip with Warrick and me?"

I looked at him then at the car thinking.

"Okay, let me text Grissom."

I texted him telling him I was going with Nick and I would leave the keys at the front desk. Nick smiled as I walked with him to his car. He gave me a drink as we all sat down in the back of this bar he liked.

"So how's life?" He asked

"Great. Grissom and I love each other and life seems perfect." I said, sipping my drink.

Warrick put his beer on the table.

"What was it like?" He asked

"What?" I asked

"To die."

I drank some more putting the glass down on the table.

"I don't know."

"Meaning you don't remember?" Nick said

"It was dark." I said

They both nodded.

"I was really scared, because I didn't want to leave Grissom."

"Want another drink?" Warrick asked

I looked at my half empty drink and then nodded. Grissom worked at his desk in the living room when I came in. He heard me singing a tune as I walked in seeing him.

"How was your outing?" He asked, looking at me over his glasses.

"It was great!" I said

He nodded.

"I had margaritas and nachos." I said "Then we went to another bar with music and the best long island ice teas."

I went past him to the bedroom.

He got up walking into the bedroom seeing me trying to take my shirt off.

"Sounds like fun."

"It was. We talked about you a lot."

He nodded as I walked over smiling.

"I love you, Grissom."

"I know."

I kissed his cheek then I stood back watching him smile.

"I am hungry." I said

He pulled me back kissing me slowly. I gave him a sloppy intoxicated kiss putting my arms around him. He opened his eyes looking in to mine as I moved back.

"You're a really great kisser." I said

"Thank you."

He let me go shaking his head at me as he walked out of the room. When I didn't follow he came back in seeing me sleeping in the bed.

The next shift I avoided everyone feeling rough from the drinks I had. Grissom gave me some aspirin then I went to help Greg. Later Grissom came back to his office finding me sleeping on his couch with a piece of paper on the floor. He picked it up seeing it was results from trace. He leaned over touching my cheek with his finger. I moved sitting up touching my head.

"I must have fallen asleep." I said

"Yes, you did. This looks good." He said, handing me the paper.

"Greg, must be wondering where I went to." I said, standing.

He watched me leave then he looked at the letters on his desk.

At home we sat on the couch watching the news. I laid against Grissom as he had his arm around me with his head against mine. I slept as he turned the channel sighing. His phone went off and he quickly got it as I moved my head facing the couch.

"Grissom." He said, gently.

"Gil, its Jim. We need to talk."

Grissom swallowed knowing it was not good.

"What's up?" He asked

"The man that came in to talk to someone about his daughter has been killed."

"What?" Grissom asked

"He was found in a car off the road. It looks like a hit."

"You better ask day shift to take this one."

"I have…I just want you to know."

"Keep me informed."

"Will do."

Grissom hung up looking at his phone then he sat back thinking. He looked at me then he rubbed his head. He moved and I woke feeling him lower me onto the couch.

"Where are you going?" I asked

"I have to go in to work." He said

"Why?"

"Something came up. Go to sleep." He said

I nodded closing my eyes feeling his lips on my head. When I woke later he still was gone. I drove to work looking for him. Catherine was walking towards me as I tried his office which was locked.

"Catherine where is Grissom?"

"Sara, Grissom is dealing with something."

"What?" I asked

"He didn't say."

I noticed she was acting oddly. She went past me walking down the hallway. I watched her go then I walked away.

Later I texted him, but he never answered. Catherine was talking to Ecklie in the hallway and I walked over seeing them look at me.

"What is going on?" I asked

Catherine looked at Ecklie then she walked over.

"Sara, we didn't want to worry you, but Grissom is….missing."

"Missing?"

"He was supposed to come to the lab, but he never showed up." Ecklie said

"Why didn't you say anything?!" I asked

"We made the decision to not tell you because we knew you would be upset." Ecklie said

"You think?!" I said, trying his phone looking at them scared.

"We have a lot of people looking for him right now." Catherine said

"You should have told me!" I said

I ran to the breakroom trying his phone over and over. Sitting down on the couch I held my head in my hands fearing that he was dead. Catherine walked in sitting beside me rubbing my back. Nick ran in looking at us. Catherine and I stood up.

"Brass found his car!"

I gasped stepping closer looking at him in shock.

"Is he inside?"

Nick shook his head.

"There's blood."

Catherine ran out with Nick leaving me alone. I sat again not knowing what to do. Brass walked over seeing me running past cops to where Grissom's car was parked on the side of a road. He grabbed me pulling me to a quiet area.

"Where is he?!" I asked

"Sara, calm down. We don't know yet."

I looked at him feeling tears come down my cheeks.

"Captain!" A cop yelled

"Stay here." Brass said, leaving to go.

The cop stood on the hill pointing down at something. Catherine looked down as Brass did.

"Found something."

Brass climbed down the hillside with Catherine. They made their way down seeing a body.

"No!" Catherine said, stopping.

Brass put his hand up stopping her as he went down to see. He stopped beside the body looking up at Catherine as she put her hand over her mouth looking down. A wallet lay beside the man. Brass opened it looking inside.

He knelt down touching the man turning him over. The face of the victim was terrible looking Brass winched as he looked at it. He looked at the hands then the clothes.

"Is it?!" Catherine called

Brass stared down at the man.

"Grissom!" I screamed, at the top. "Grissom!"

Catherine turned seeing me making my way down looking almost white.

"Sara, no!" She said

I tried to get past her looking at the man below.

"Grissom!" I cried, collapsing on the ground sobbing. Catherine held me as she looked down at Brass who stood nodding to her. She closed her eyes hugging me tighter.

I sat in the Tahoe with a blanket around me as people milled around outside. Catherine opened the door looking at me.

"Hey, I am going to take you home."

I stared to the side as she touched my cold hand on my lap.

"We'll leave in a few minutes."

Her heart went out to me as she tried to hold back tears. The door shut and she walked away. She drove me home then left to deal with the lab. I cried on the floor in the middle of the living room.

Brass sat at his desk looking at the ignored paper work on his desk. He looked at his phone as it rang beside the papers. When it rang again he picked it up.

"Brass."

"Jim, its Grissom."

Brass stood feeling his heart pump.

"Gil, is it really you?!"

"Of course it is me. I am stranded at a house outside of town."

"Okay, I'll come get you."

"Good."

He ran out of his office calling Catherine. Grissom sighed as he watched Brass get out of with cops behind him. He ran over hugging him.

"We thought you were dead!"

"I'm fine. I had a call about a scene and when I got there I was held up."

"Where is the person that took you?"

"He is inside unconscious."

Brass moved in seeing the man slumped over on a table with syringes next to his arm. They took him in driving to the lab. Grissom tried my phone, but I was not answering. He had Catherine drive him to the house. He came in not seeing me.

"Sara?" He called

I laid on the couch appearing to be asleep. Grissom knelt down touching my cheek.

"Honey?"

I didn't wake up causing him to worry. He moved my hair touching my cheek.

"Sara." He said

I moved opening my eyes seeing him. Instantly I jumped up seeing him clearly. He noted my white skin and red eyes.

"Grissom?" I said

"It's me." He said

I launched at him throwing him backwards to the floor. He gasped as I hugged him. I leaned back feeling tears come down my cheeks as I touched his shirt looking for injuries.

"It is really you. Are you hurt?!"

"No, I'm fine."

I sniffed moving away from him crying. He sat up moving to me holding me.

"It's okay Sara."

I clutched his shirt burying my face into his neck.

"It's okay."

Later we ate take out with each other on the bed. I watched him eat. He put down his fork groaning as he sighed.

"That was good, but I can't eat anymore." He said

I slowly moved putting the container on his lap over to his night table then I straddled his legs kissing him. He kissed me slowly. I broke the kiss moving my lips along his face to his neck. He closed his eyes tilting his head allowing me access.

Opening his shirt I let my hands go over his bare chest. He sighed as I touched him. He moved me down on the bed kissing me with passion. My mind went crazy thinking about losing him and I went crazy. He gasped as I flipped him over furiously working on his pants.

"Sara, stop." He said

I didn't listen until he grabbed me.

"Stop!" He yelled

I breathed in and out fast looking at him. I started to hyperventilate causing him to sit up holding me.

"Breathe….just like I am."

I put my head down on his shoulder trying to breathe.

"You can do it."

I started to sob shaking against him. He stroked my hair.

When he woke and walked out of the bedroom I was drinking coffee slowly in the kitchen. He walked over stopping in front of me.

"You look tired." He said

"I was watching you." I said

He nodded getting a cup.

I set my cup in the sink leaning over it looking down.

"Grissom, I don't think I have ever been so scared in my life." I said, looking at him. "Seeing you lying there it…..destroyed me."

"It wasn't me, honey." He said

"It could have been. I can't do it again."

He set his cup down beside him looking at me.

"Sara, the work we are in anything could happen."

"I know that!" I said

He touched my back rubbing it.

"I am here with you now. That should be enough."

I looked at him slowly nodding. He hugged me then went to get dressed.

I worked with Nick on a case thinking about Grissom the entire time. Nick looked over at me as we drove to the lab. I was lost in thought staring ahead.

"Want to get some drinks after work?"

"Hmm?" I said, looking over at him.

"Drinks after work?"

"Oh…um maybe."

I walked over to Grissom's office watching him work at his desk. He smiled at me as I walked in.

"Hey." He said

"Grissom, Nick asked me to come out with him for drinks." I said

He stopped writing looking at me.

"I don't think you should tonight."

"Why?"

"I thought we could spend the evening together." He said "I don't want you to go out and get drunk."

"Grissom, it's just one drink."

He sat back in his chair.

"I'll come to."

"Okay."

We all went to the bars. Grissom sat back in the booth watching us drink and laugh. I looked at him seeing he was watching me. I set my drink down sliding over to him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I am just tired."

I kissed his cheek then watched Nick stand up.

"Sara, dance?"

I looked at Grissom who nodded. I smiled taking Nick's hand. He sighed watching us disappear in the crowd. Catherine walked over seeing him alone. She sat down looking at the crowd.

"How's it going?" She asked

"Fine." He said

"I figured you all would come here."

"I came to watch Sara." He said

"Good idea." She said "I saw Greg talking to some girl at the bar."

Grissom nodded looking out at the people dancing. He noticed Catherine staring at him smiling.

"What?"

"You, you're adorable when you're worried."

He scoffed as he moved.

"I hardly think so." He said

She continued to smile as he looked away. Nick and I went to the bar to drink some shots.

"Grissom is not going to like this." I said

Nick drank his smiling at me as I drank the shot coughing. He laughed getting some more. I drank another putting my hand on my mouth.

Grissom walked over seeing us. He could tell I was becoming drunk.

"Sara, it's time to go."

"We were just getting started." Nick said

"Can't we?" I asked

"No." Grissom said

I sighed hugging Nick then with Grissom's help I walked with him outside. Once inside the car I reached over touching his leg. He looked down then at the road.

"You're really sexy."

"So I have been told." He said "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah." I said

He nodded feeling my hand move.

"Sara, stop." He said, making my hand leave his leg. I pouted moving my arms to my lap. He parked looking at me. He took his seat belt off. "Sara, I are you coming?"

I looked at him with glazed over eyes.

"I can't get my seat belt off."

He sighed moving over to undo it. As he leaned over I pulled his face to mine kissing him. He moved back watching me smile.

"Do I still have lips?" I asked

"I believe you do." He said, looking at them.

I felt them.

"I don't feel them."

"I am not falling for that."

He got out of the car coming to myside opening the door. I undid my belt feeling him pull me out. He closed the door looking at me leaning against the car.

"I think this is a dangerous situation." He said "Your drunk and I know better."

"I'll let you take advantage of me." I said, pulling him over till he hit my chest. I put my lips on his kissing him with passion. Our lips moved together.

"Mmm." I moaned

He moved back looking at my lips with heightened breathing.

"You…need to sleep." He said

He pulled me to the house. Inside he fought my coming on to him by taking me to the bedroom. He helped me change then had me lay down as he left to go into the living room. I laid back in bed smiling as I stared at the ceiling. Grissom stood at the sink in the kitchen putting cold water on his face.

The next day I came out seeing him sitting on the couch looking at his hands. He looked at me as I walked over.

"Something wrong?"

"Sara, I have been thinking about your drinking."

"Grissom, I am not going to begin that again." I said, sitting down on a chair.

"Yes, you are and I don't want it to happen again."

"I am a grown woman, not a child."

He moved over taking my hand.

"Honey, I know you are a grown woman, but you always keep pain bottled up."

I stayed quiet looking at our hands.

"Sara, look at me."

I looked at him.

"No more drinking."

He rubbed my arm before getting up leaving. I looked down listening to him move around. We went to work not saying another word. I sat in the locker room later looking at my open locker lost in thought. Greg came in sitting down.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked

I looked at him feeling some tears go down my cheek.

"Yeah." I said

He watched me wipe them away.

"What's wrong?"

"I…just feel like my life is in turmoil."

He nodded looking down.

"Is it Grissom?"

"No, it's just me."

He looked over seeing the door open. Grissom saw us as he came in. Greg stood looking at me then at Grissom.

"I should go do something." He said, leaving.

I stood recovering looking at Grissom.

"I should get back to work to." I said, moving past. Grissom blocked my path looking at me.

"Why are you crying?"

I shook my head looking to the side. He sighed moving my head to look at him.

"Grissom, I don't want to talk about it."

"That's not what I asked."

"It's not important."

"You are my wife. If you are hurt I want to know why."

I looked into his eyes seeing he was serious.

"I….just needed to cry. I feel better."

"Why?"

"I have to go." I said

He stayed where he was staring at me. I watched him move allowing me out. I quickly left as he stood looking at the door. Nick and I went out to a scene coming back a few hours later. I knocked on Grissom's door seeing him look up as I walked in.

"I'm sorry about how I have been acting." I said

He moved his seat back looking at me.

"I will not drink anymore, and I will talk to you about my problems."

He nodded motioning me over. I walked over feeling him pull me onto his lap. I put my arms around his neck.

"Do you still love me?" I asked

"I will always love you." He said

I smiled as he did.

A month later Grissom was doing a lecture series in California for a few months. I was lonely, but as we were busy at work the time flew by.

It began to rain quite heavily the third week. Greg and I worked a scene out of town. I drove the Tahoe back as Greg fiddled with the radio. He tapped his hand on his knee looking out at the blinding rain as the vehicle drove through darkness.

"Man, this is bad." He said

"I know." I said

He hummed looking around. I sat up in my seat seeing something ahead.

"Mud Slide!" Greg shouted

I swerved as the mud went over the road. The Tahoe hit it causing it to go sideways going down the hillside which was steep. Greg yelled as I held on. It slid down crashing into a tree limb halfway down the hill.

I slowly became aware of moaning. Opening my eyes I saw darkness. Greg moaned again as I moved trying to focus.

"Greg?" I said

He moaned again. I moved slowly undoing my seat belt. I fell to his side as the vehicle was lying on its side. Rain soaked my clothes.

"Greg, you okay?" I asked, feeling his clothes. I saw something that made my heart stop. A large piece of branch from a tree was in his shoulder. I tried not to panic as I reached into my pocket taking out a maglite. Turning it on, I saw the injury better. Blood soaked his left side and the wood was deep inside his shoulder.

"Sara." He said, slowly.

"It's okay." I said, trying to be calm.

He lifted his head looking white.

"My….shoulder hurts."

"I know. I'm going to try something." I said, putting the maglite in between my teeth I put my hands on the wood trying to pull it out. Greg started to scream as I pulled with the strength I had left. He screamed like a wounded animal. I stopped as he moaned.

"What…is it?" He asked

"There's some wood in your shoulder." I said

He laid his head back as I moved around.

"Sara?"

I looked at him.

"You're….my best friend." He said

"You are mine to." I said

I got out my phone trying to dial out. Greg reached out his hand touching mine.

"Where…are you?"

I looked at him knowing what was happening.

"I'm here….I'm right here." I said, feeling tears.

He nodded slowly closing his eyes.

"Greg?!" I shouted, touching his coat. "Greg?!"

I shook him realizing he was gone. Crying, I put my head to his chest.

"No!" I shouted

I sat back facing him a few hours later as the rain continued. The night had faded into early morning. The rain hit me, but it did not matter.

"Hello!" A man called

I shook moving to see a man above looking down.

"Help!" I screamed "Please help me!"

He disappeared and I thought he was leaving.

"No, please help!"

He appeared again calling on his phone. He then started to climb down. He moved looking at me from the broken windshield seeing Greg.

"Hi Honey, I am George." He said

"Help him!" I cried

He came in closer touching Greg's neck.

"I can't help him."

I wiped my eyes looking at the man.

"Let's look at you. Can you come out?"

"I don't want to leave, Greg."

"Honey, he's dead."

I looked at him crying as I put my hand to my mouth.

"Come on out." He said

I slowly crawled out sitting on the ground. The man looked at the cut on my head that had blood staining my face. I shook as he reached over touching my arms and sides. I winched as he checked me.

"I don't think anything is broken." He said "I called for help. What do you do?"

"I'm…a crime scene….investigator."

"That sounds interesting." He said, looking at the cut on my head.

"Can you check on him?" I asked

He looked over then at me.

"He's okay."

I nodded touching my head winching. He put his coat over my shoulders as we waited.

"What's your name?"

"Sara."

"Sara, can you walk?"

I slowly nodded.

"Good, I think we should go up there and wait." He said

"Greg will be here alone."

"I'll make sure he's okay."

He helped me up and I wavered.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded letting him lead me up the hill. I sat back down looking at the crash below. The man called someone as we waited. Sirens got louder and soon the place was buzzing with activity. Catherine ran over to where I laid in the ambulance looking to the side. She got in taking my hand looking worried.

"She's had a terrible experience and is in deep shock." The doctor said, as Catherine sighed in the hallway. "Is her husband coming?"

"I called him earlier."

Catherine nodded to the doctor then she stood alone looking at the door to the room I was in. Grissom opened the door quickly looking at me in bed. He walked over looking at the bandage on my head. His lips gently kissed my cheek.

"Honey, can you hear me?" He asked, whispering.

I didn't wake up as he touched my face looking at me sadly. He read by my bed waiting for me to wake up. Catherine came in seeing him.

"I just ran into the doctor. He said she is the same."

Grissom nodded looking at me.

"He said she is just taking a time out."

"Yeah." She said

He looked at her then back at me.

"I contacted Greg's parents. They are flying in."

"Good."

She walked over touching my hand.

The next day Grissom stood by the window in the room drinking a cup of coffee. I moved my head in a daze. Everything was coming back. Grissom watched some people outside talking to each other when the heart monitor started to race. Grissom turned seeing me trying to get out of the bed tearing at the IV in my arm.

He put his coffee on the window ledge coming over trying to stop me. The nurses ran in seeing us.

"Sara, it's okay!" He said, holding my head still between his hands. I breathed in and out looking at him. "Calm down, its okay."

"Greg!"

"We'll get the doctor." The nurse said, as they ran out.

"Where's Greg?!"

"You had an accident and Greg didn't make it."

I looked down still breathing fast.

"Your safe and I am here."

The doctor came in seeing us.

"Well look who woke up?" He said

"She doesn't remember what happened." Grissom said

The doctor pushed me back in bed checking my IV. I stared at him as he checked me.

"The shock will wear off eventually." The doctor said

Grissom nodded listening to the doctor as I turned my head looking at him. When we were alone Grissom sat on the bed touching my hand.

I stared off to the side as he watched me. That evening Grissom met with Greg's parents who asked to see me. The door opened and Grissom and his parents came in seeing me awake, but in the same far off world that I was earlier. Mrs. Sanders walked over taking my hand.

"If you talk to her she can hear." Grissom said

"Sara, I am Greg's mother Helen. My husband Fred and I wanted to come see you to thank you for what you did." She said

She looked at Grissom and her husband standing at the foot of the bed looking at me.

"When you're better maybe we can talk."

She patted my hand walking over to her husband. Grissom walked out with them then came back in sitting in a chair by the bed. Later I blinked moving my hand under his. He woke from his doze standing as I moved.

"Sara?"

"Grissom?" I said

He leaned down kissing my lips.

"Sara, I'm here."

"Greg's dead." I said, in a small voice.

"I know." He said "It's not your fault."

"I tried to save him."

He nodded moving my hair back. I looked into his eyes seeing the concern.

"Everything will be all right." He said "Don't worry."

I nodded feeling drained.

A few weeks later I sat in bed at the house as Grissom came in bringing me a cold drink. He handed it to me then sat down in front of me.

"The Sanders sent you another card." He said, touching my blanket covered leg.

"I can't see them yet." I said

"They just want to say thank you." He said

"I know." I said, putting my glass on the night table.

I went to work under strict rules that I was to take it easy. Grissom asked me to come to his office. I knocked coming in seeing Mr. and Mrs. Sanders standing up looking at me. Grissom stood from his desk looking at me.

"Sara, you remember Greg's parents."

"Yes, hello." I said, shaking their hands.

"It's good to see you. We just wanted to thank you in person." Mr. Sanders said

I nodded looking at Grissom who smiled.

"Greg talked about you a lot and I am glad someone was with him." His mother said

I nodded sadly.

His mother hugged me and I gasped hugging her back. She sniffed moving back looking at her husband.

"I….should get back to work. It was nice of you to see me." I said, backing up.

They waved and I ran out walking around to a corner. I leaned against the wall taking a breath feeling myself shake.

Grissom found me standing by the car as shift ended. He stopped looking at the frown on my face. He touched my cheek stepping closer kissing my head stepping back looking at me. I sighed letting him take my hand leading me to the passenger side door.


End file.
